


Lilies of the Valley

by Falling_Rhayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Flowers, Gen, In Full Bloom - Haikyuu!! Zine, M/M, cat people - Freeform, clan wars, i wrote this for a zine back in 2017, it's old and kinda outdated, lilies, no beta we die like men, snake people, the setting is vague really, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: This is the story of a curious cat, a cunning snake, and the valley of lilies where they meet.





	Lilies of the Valley

* * *

Our story takes place on an island filled with towering forests that stood several hundred meters high and clear rivers that flowed like veins circulating blood. It takes place in a certain field of beautiful white lilies, nestled perfectly between rows of trees and a range of mountains.

It is here in this field where everything begins.

It is the lilies, silent but ever watching, that tell this story.

* * *

There was once a young man born to a clan of cats, confident like his Father and witty like his Mother, with an adventurous streak more than a mile wide. With feline grace and a quick mind, he easily surpassed children his age and garnered the attention of the clan Elders. There was already talk going about the village that they had picked him as Clan Chief.

The young man didn't really care about talk or gossip. If the Elders chose him, then that's their decision, and he'll accept it. It was an honor that they even considered him, considering that he was barely twelve turns old. His curiosity was still at its peak, and the Elders had no idea about the little escapades he had around their territory.

He could tell them. He _should_ tell them. But this was his thing, and there was no way the Elders would stop him from doing it. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them, after all.

Kuroo Tetsurou grinned to himself, walking idly farther and farther from their little forest.

"Pick up the pace, Kenma! We have to be there before sun down!" Kuroo called behind him, the sack of wildberries slung behind him swinging as he turned to look at his companion. "Can't let them worry about us being gone for too long!"

"We shouldn't have been gone in the first place." Came the brisk reply of his best friend. Kozume Kenma was the polar opposite of Kuroo, and yet he was somehow the other's best friend. He eyed the trees around them with trepidation, hiking his own sack of wildberries higher up his shoulder. "Let's go back, Kuroo."

"But we're not even at the border yet!" Kuroo almost whined, giving his friend a mock pout. "You're no fun."

"There's nothing about this that's fun." Kenma's expression remained flat as he caught Kuroo's gaze. He planted his booted feet on the ground and stopped walking. "I'm going back."

"Don't tell me you're just gonna leave me here."

"I'm. Going. Back."

"Kenma--"

Without another word, Kenma turned around and walked back.

Kuroo watched his back as he trudged through the forest, feeling proud of Kenma for standing his ground and a little annoyed that he did. Kuroo considered going after him, but there was something he promised himself he'd do today.

He was going to leave the cats' forest.

He was going to see the valley of lilies.

* * *

Far beyond the border of the cats, on the foot of the mountains, there lived another young man. He belonged to a small clan of snakes, their territory a lot small than the bigger clans around them. The smaller territory meant they had to result to other tactics while hunting, and the young man was no exception to this.

He was cunning for his age, easily slipping into other territories and _borrowing_ resources. He was also quite tenacious, unfazed by other's disdain for their tactics and looking forward instead to the faces of his people as they thanked him for keeping them fed. Everything he did, he did for his people. What the other clans said didn't matter to him.

Daishou Suguru muttered that mantra to himself, over and over again until it slid over him like another skin. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It definitely doesn't--"

_Snap._

His thoughts halted, ears pricking up to at the sudden sound. He put up a fighting stance, looking around. "Who's out there?!" he yelled. Normally, no one should've been able to get near him. His senses were better than that. Was this someone from his clan? Or was it an intruder? He could hear footsteps coming toward him, quickening in pace as it grew close. He could see a figure approaching.

Whoever this was, he was definitely approaching him.

 "Wha--" Before he could get the words out, the figure rushed past him. He stood for a while, bewildered. There was nothing of significance behind him. Nothing except...

The valley of lilies.

Muttering a curse his parents would never have approved off, Daishou turned on his heel and ran.

* * *

Kuroo was excited.

Sneaking out of the cats' forest to see the infamous valley, oh man, Kenma and the others were definitely missing out. He inhaled, the scent of flowers reaching his nose first, the valley stretching beautifully out in front of him. He broke into a run, not noticing the stranger that stood in his path. He was too focused on the flowers, imagining what it was like to throw himself unto them. He could almost feel the soft petals tickling his skin. He was so close. He just had to jump. Now--

A hand reached out to grab the back of his tunic, wrenching him backward hard enough for him to lose his balance. He landed with a thud. He sat on the grass, a little disoriented, staring at the ground until a pair of pale feet appeared in his view.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The pale feet yelled at him. "Do you know how poisonous these flowers are? Are you an idiot?!"

Kuroo shook his head, clearing it enough to understand the words.

Idiot?

Did these pair of feet just call him an idiot?

Kuroo frowned, feeling a little bit offended. He finally looked up at the owner of the feet, surprised to find a strange olive gaze glaring at him. He almost forgot what he was about to say. The gaze softened a fraction, and one thin eyebrow raised. Kuroo found his words. "Well it's not like I would know. Last I remember that was just a story made up by parents to keep children from venturing out of territory."

The eyebrow lowered, scrunching up with its twin. "Who are you?" The other spoke, confused. "Why would you even disobey your elders and leave your territory anyway?"

Now it was Kuroo's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Are you scolding me? For leaving my territory?" He scoffed, crossing his legs and leaning forward. "That's rich, coming from a snake."

The man bristled. Kuroo grinned, smug. It took him a while to realize why the man's olive gaze seemed strange. He was a snake.

"You didn't answer any of my questions." The snake gritted his teeth, tilting his head up to look down at Kuroo. "Avoiding the topic, cat?"

"Not really." Kuroo shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "I just wanted to see the lilies. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you have a death wish?" The snake scrunched up his face. "Those flowers are poisonous. They could bring down a bear. Imagine what they could do to you, cat."

"Kuroo." His name came out before he could help himself, surprising both of them. "My name is Kuroo."

"Well, Kuroo." The way his name rolled of the snake's tongue made it sound like a curse. Kuroo almost flinched. "Next time you want to admire pretty flowers, make sure the price of such luxury won't be your life."

The snake turned on his heel. Kuroo just sat there, staring at his retreating back.

"Oh, by the way." The snake looked back, mischievous grin on his face. "I'm Daishou. Remember the name of your savior."

Kuroo blinked. Daishou laughed at him. He probably looked stupid, sitting cross-legged on the dirt, mouth agape as he watched the snake -- as he watched Daishou -- walk away. He didn't get up until the other man had disappeared, going gods know where.

Daishou's laugh haunted him as he walked back to camp. His mischievous smile didn't leave Kuroo's thoughts. His olive gaze appeared in Kuroo's dream. The sound of his name from the snake's lips plaguing him.

Kuroo woke up the next morning, and couldn't help but laugh at himself.

He just wanted to see the lilies.

Beautiful, mesmerizing lilies that taunted him with their presence but kept themselves out of his reach. Flowers that were as dangerous as they were magnificent, holding poison in their tongues as they called out his name.

Was he really still thinking about the lilies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote for the [HQ Flowerzine](https://twitter.com/hqflowerzine) back in 2017. I forgot I never posted this here so I thought I'd archive it. I tried to find [Minty's](https://miyaosamu.tumblr.com/) art for this fic but it's probably long gone now. The zine itself still has the art though, so if y'all wanna see it, go download the zine! _It's free!_ Again, feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Have a great day y'alls!
> 
> [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/silvermistNight) |[ **Tumblr**](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
